Fire's Light
by Starlovers
Summary: He lost his friends with a war with Zeref, and he has the power to change the past Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was dark and there was a man who was about 22 years old and he has pink spiky hair. The man was surrounded by dead bodies of his lost friends. It was then raining so it was hard to tell if he was crying or not of his friends he lost.

He was covered with scars and was covered in blood and his eyes were lifeless.

He collapsed on the floor laying on the ground facing up in the sky and then looking at his dead friends.

Then it was **BLACK**

Sorry it was very short I ran out of ideas, but I promise that it will become better I PROMISE! So please review and be nice to me since this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the forest there was a young boy who looked like the age of seven with pink spiky hair and was laying on the ground sleeping.

Then he woke up with his eyes opened wide looking like he had a nightmare.

"Where am I?" said Natsu, " Oh yeah that's right" as he was thinking what happened before.

_(Flashback)_

Natsu woke up in a black space and there was a **Huge** dragon right in front of him.

"_Human, I will send you back to your own time now" _said the dragon.

"What you can do that!" said Natsu "But why?''

"_Because I don't like all this war and how pitiful you look so I will send you back in time to save this world and I am the time dragon" _said the time dragon.

"Then please send me back in time, NOW!"

"_All right human, __**NOW GO BACK IN TIME TO SAVE THIS WORLD**__!"_ said the time dragon, as a bright light was binding Natsu.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Now.." as Natsu was getting up and getting the scarf from Igneel and wrapping around his neck. "Let's go!" as he is going to

FAIRY TAIL.

So…. How was it? Please review for me to make new chapters and be nice please. Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(In the guild)_

Makarov, the master of the guild Fairy Tail, was sitting on a table drinking while watching the lively guild in front of him.

Mirajane and Erza fighting each other.

Gray stripping his clothes again!

And the whole guild chattering with each other but stopped when the guild's door opened.

It was a young boy with spiky pink hair, wearing a pinkish scarf, a red shirt, and some white short knee pants.

But something was strange about him, his brown eyes had no life in them anymore and the whole guild shivered, even MIRAJANE AND EZRA!

He went to the guild master and said "I want to join this guild."

Everybody was staring at him thinking why would he go join Fairy Tail?

"So.." Makarov started "Why do you want to join this guild?"

"Because my dragon/father is gone." Natsu said with no emotions in them.

"WHAT?! A dragon?!" the whole guild said at the same time.

"Tch, that's impossible!" said Mirajane as she put on her glare, " There's no such things as dragons, their a myth, you hear me? MYTH!" as MiraJane puts on her death glare.

But Natsu wasn't affected by that as he said "Who cares what you think I just wanted to join this guild."

Everyone was shocked as Natsu wasn't affected by MiraJane's death glare.

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT JUST JOIN THIS GUILD WITHOUT FIGHTING ME!" said MiraJane shouting.

"YEAH!" said Erza and Gray as they both joined Mirajane to fight Natsu.

Makarov tried to stop them but it didn't worked and then the three of them attacked at the same time.

They used their magic and smoke was covering Natsu.

"HAH!" shouted MiraJane, "THAT'S IT?!" as Gray, Ezra, and MiraJane smirked.

But when the smoke cleared.

Natsu was unharmed "What did you say again?" he said.

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Okay that's enough!" Makarov yelled. " Now I will accept you in our guild but first, I will test how strong you are. Got that MiraJane?"

MiraJane looked away looking embarrassed.

"Now come with me to the forest at night ok?" said Makarov.

"Okay." Natsu said.

After that Natsu went to sit down in one of the seats but as soon as he sits down, EVERYONE was staring at him and whispering to each other about him.

Now what will happen to Natsu next?

**Yeah.. So, sorry that I updated the chapter late. Its because I was working on my other stories as well IT WAS SO LONG! So I will try to make more chapters please review my other stories please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While everyone was still staring at Natsu for 2 hours after 12:00 and was getting pissed off and finally exploded.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Natsu yelled angrily. This made everyone shocked and then walked away but was still staring at him.

Natsu was getting impatience because he couldn't wait for that long so instead he was thinking about his past or future. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

_(Natsu's Dream)_

_There was a woman with blond hair and she was talking to a spiky pink haired man wearing a scarf with black clothes with gold lining, and the woman was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees and wore some pink shoes. _

_But unfortunately it was blurry so it was hard to tell her eye color and who she is and who she was talking to._

_Then the scene changed to a destroyed houses and building where the same blond haired woman and the spiky pink haired man was fighting with a man with a black robe that covered his face and body._

_Then the spiky pink haired man was carrying the blond haired woman and had tears in his eyes then he shouted-_

_(Outside of his dream)_

"Hey, how long is he going to sleep?" said MiraJane as she had a scowl on her face and looking at Natsu's sleeping face. "HE'S BEEN SLEEPING FOR FIVE HOUR!" she yelled.

"I don't know but he sure has a cute face when sleeping!" said Lisanna.

"Ah! You're right!" said Erza.

Then everybody came to the seat where Natsu was sleeping on the table.

"Wow," everybody said. "He really is cute when sleeping!"

Then Natsu was starting to wake up at the same time and said someone's name sleepily,

"_Lucy_?" Natsu said.

_Lucy?_ Everybody wondered. _Who's Lucy?_

Natsu looked at the clock then he yelled.

"SHOOT, I'M LATE FOR THE BATTLE!" as Natsu ran to the forest where Makarov was waiting.

Everyone in the guild ran after him to watch the match too.

_(In the forest)_

"Ah, so you're finally here!" Makarov said as he looked like he is tired from standing. "Sheesh, making an old man wait for one hour."

"Sorry overslept." Natsu said.

"Oh, I was just kidding ya' know." Makarov said.

Then the master's face expression got serious. "Let's start."

"FIVE!" the crowd yelled.

"FOUR!" Natsu had a grin non his face.

"THREE!" the master was in battle stance.

"TWO!" Natsu was also in battle stance.

"ONE!"

Makarov kicked Natsu to his side of his face, but Natsu blocked it.

Then Natsu punched Makarov to his stomach but Makarov dodged it.

This went for at least twenty minutes and everybody surrounding them was amazed at Natsu because no one ever survives Makarov this long.

Natsu grinned as he was about to use his magic.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" as he breathed in and roared out huge fire.

Everyone's eyes pop out thinking _OH MY GOD!_

The poor master was having a hard time because the fire was so huge, that it took up the whole area.

Then the master started to get more serious now.

He used his Titan magic now.

_OH MY GOD! IS THE MASTER REALLY GOING TO USE HIS MAGIC ON A LITTLE BOY!_

Makarov's arm extended and then charged at Natsu.

_HE IS SERIOUS! _they thought and panicked.

Natsu at the same time, made a huge deep red fire on his hands and then charged at Makarov.

Then, there was a huge white explosive around them and nobody can tell who won.

Natsu was still ON HIS FEET AND STANDING STILL! AND NO SCRATCHES AT ALL!

While the master was also standing too but has some wounds on his body.

EVERYBODY WAS SO SHOCKED THAT SOME FAINTED.

_WHO IS THIS BOY!?. _Makarov thought.

"All right that's enough." Makarov said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "But I was just getting started!"

Makarov and everybody's eyes widened in shock.

"What is your name?" Makarov said recovering first.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied.

"Well that was a good fight now let's go back to the guild to get your approval." Makarov said.

"Sure." Natsu said and smiled as he was walking to the guild.

Makarov was following behind him but was in wonder of Natsu.

_What kind of talents are hidden deep in your heart. _Makarove thought as he was looking at Natsu.

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER?! WAS IT GOOD WAS IT BAD?! PLEASE TELL ME! I DON"T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A GOOD FIGHT I'M BAD AT THIS SO PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW, PLEASE! **

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu, Makarov, and everyone else was going back to the guild after the battle.

_(In the guild) _

"Hey Lisanna!" Makarov said as they walk in.

"Yes master?" Lisanna said.

"Can you give Natsu his stamp please so he can be in the guild?" Makarov asked.

"Yes!" Lisanna replied getting the stamp.

"Um, What color do you want Natsu-san?" Lisanna asked.

"Red on my right arm please." Natsu replied as Lisanna stamped his arm.

"Now…" Makarov said.

Everyone in the guild said,

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Then the guild started to party and then it was morning.

Everyone in the guild was doing there usual thing and then Lisanna was asking Natsu something.

"Umm, Natsu-san." she asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu said as he was sitting around doing nothing.

"I-Is that a ring on your marriage finger?" Lisanna asked embarrassed.

This took everyone's attention as Natsu was trying to cover Lisanna's mouth not to said it out loud but it was to late.

"WHAT?!" the whole guild said as the whole guild surrounded the table Natsu was at.

Natsu sweat dropped at this.

"Wah! It is true!" Erza said looking at the ring.

Everyone stared at Natsu with evil eyes.

"W-What?" Natsu said avoiding the eyes of everyone.

"Explain." They said.

"No." Natsu simply answered.

"What?!" MiraJane said "Too scared to tell?!" As Natsu was tightening his fist.

MiraJane just keeps on blabbing on and as Natsu reminded of his past.

Then Natsu lost his temper.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the guild.

Everyone stared at MiraJane.

"W-What?" MiraJane stuttered.

_(With Natsu)_

Natsu was really angry as he went inside the forest.

But soon he was calming down as he sat on a cliff where he would sit with _her_.

Then Natsu slept on the cliff and he still had the dreams about his past.

MiraJane was also angry because of everyone in the guild.

_What the hell!? _MiraJane thought angrily as she was stomping into the forest.

_IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE RAN AWAY!_ MiraJane also thought as she kicked the tree nearby angrily.

Then when she looked at the cliff, at her right side she saw Natsu sitting looking at the city above.

MiraJane was walking to him and as she sat down next to Natsu.

"Hey, I'm s-sorry about before I didn't mean to." MiraJane stuttered as she looked away.

"It's ok." Natsu said.

"I really mean it a-and-"

"I'll tell you." Natsu interrupted.

"What?!" MiraJane said. "But-"

"It happened one year ago." Natsu interrupted and started to say.

MiraJane was about to yell at him but decided not to and listen.

"Five years ago, I loved this girl, she was my best friend and my first love. She was always telling me not to do stupid things and always been on my side." Natsu said and continued.

"I also confessed to her on her birthday two years ago and gave her a pair of rings for her birthday present. She gave me one ring and said _let's get married_."

_Eh?!_ MiraJane thought but still listen to Natsu.

"But something happened the year later."

_I wonder what happened _MiraJane thought.

Natsu had a pain look on his face and said,

"She died."

MiraJane's eyes widened.

"She was the important person to me and her name was…" Natsu stopped.

MiraJane looked at Natsu and saw him sleeping.

MiraJane said "Sorry Natsu-san" As she picked Natsu up and put his arms around her shoulder and headed back to the guild because it was getting dark.

The chapter ended as everyone in the guild was running towards the two and MiraJane had a small smile on her face.

**Sorry I didn't update. It's because I was busy and I'm so sorry. Next time I will try to make more chapters and I'M SORRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, BE NICE, AND I'M SO SORRY! **

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_(7 years later)_

A girl with blond hair was walking through town angry because of the old man who only gave her a discount of 1000 jewels off for a key and saw a huge crowd in front of her.

The blond haired girl's name was Lucy.

When she saw the man who was in the middle of the crowd surrounding him, she felt her heart beat and she had heart in her eyes.

The crowd shouted his name "SALAMANDER!" in excitement.

Then a spiky pink haired man went up to him. He was wearing a white scarf around his neck, his clothes are black with gold linings, his pants are white and he wore black sandal. He also wore a red sweater(?), his name is,

Natsu.

Natsu also had a blue cat next to him who was Happy.

Lucy's heart in her eyes were gone.

"Who are you?" Natsu said looking at "Salamander".

"Why young man perhaps you didn't hear about me, I am Salamander." Salamander said.

Natsu went away looking bored but then was attacked by a group of angry fan girls saying to him to apologize but Natsu dodged all of them.

"Here, this is my autograph feel free to show it to your friends." Salamander said after calming the fan girls down giving the autograph to Natsu.

"No thanks." Natsu said with no emotions not caring at all.

The fan girls were angry at him again but decided not to when Natsu gave them a glare.

This gave everyone a shiver even Salamander and there was a long pause.

"W-Well then, I have to go now for an important business." Salamander said recovering first.

"EH?! You have to go now!?" the fan girls said.

"But don't worry there is a party in my ship this evening so please come!" Salamander said as he was flying standing in purple fire in the sky.

Lucy then went to Natsu and said "Thank you!"

"Huh?" Natsu said looking at Lucy.

_(In a diner)_

Natsu was eating with manners but the whole table was filled with food.

Lucy sweat dropped.

_He sure looks nice a little but eats too much and there goes my money!_ Lucy thought sadly.

"I am Lucy nice to meet you!" Lucy said smiling at Natsu.

But there was a slight pause and Lucy sweat dropped.

Lucy didn't noticed it but Natsu had a red mark(?) on his face and turned his face around.

"S-So Natsu and Happy, right?" Lucy said breaking the long pause around them while Natsu and Happy was eating.

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"Um, you see," Lucy started. "That Salamander guy used a ring that attracts people but that ring was banned years ago and he used that ring just to be popular!" Lucy said angrily. "And that's why I wanted to thank you."

"Oh yeah, did you know I'm a wizard and I'm searching for a guild?" Lucy said.

Lucy was keep on talking about guilds and wanting to be in one, but did not noticed that Natsu was ignoring Lucy and eating except for Happy who was listening.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said with Happy and going away.

"Hey wait!" Lucy said but then a maid came to Lucy and said,

"Um, excuse me customer here is the bill for the bill."

Lucy looked at the bill and then she turned white collapsing on the table shocked.

Then Lucy went outside and sat on a bench.

"Sigh," Lucy said, "I really wanted to join Fairy Tail."

Then all of a sudden, a bush moved and Salamander came out.

"Oh! You were the girl before!" Salamander said putting up his hand where he wore two rings.

"That ring won't work!" Lucy said, "It's weakness is awareness!"

"My, my so you figured it out huh?" Salamander said.

"I'm also a wizard too!" Lucy said.

"I knew it that you were a wizard from the start! And I also hear that you were looking to enter Fairy Tail?" Salamander said.

"EH!? Could you b-be in." Lucy stuttered.

"Yes, that's correct! I'm from Fairy Tail!" Salamander said.

"No Way!" Lucy shouted.

"I would also like to invite you to a party on my ship this evening to please." Salamander said.

"OK!" Lucy said.

_(Evening in the Salamander's ship)_

Salamander poured a drink for Lucy, who was wearing a fancy dress, and they did a cheer.

"Hey, are you sure that I will be in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Of course you will after all I am the Salamander of Fairy Tail." Salamander said.

Lucy was about to drink her wine/drink but stopped and looked at it.

"Hey! You put something in here!?" Lucy said.

"That right young lady." Salamander said as there were people coming in the ship from outside carrying unconscious ladies that were the guests.

Lucy reached out for her keys but "Salamander" used his purple fire magic and whipped them away to the ocean.

"Why would you do this?!" Lucy asked.

"Because we're going to sell these young ladies as slaves." "Salamander said. "And I'm also known as Bora."

"What?!" Lucy said.

The men were reaching to her but then a man crashed into the ship and there was standing Natsu.

Natsu was very angry at Bora and he had a scary glare.

Then Natsu about to use his magic when Happy grown wings(?!) on his back and flew with Lucy.

"Wait Happy you can fly?!" Lucy said shocked.

"Aye!" Happy said. "But y-you're t-to heavy!"

"Well Excuse Me!" Lucy shouted angry with and anime angry mark on her head.

"I-I'm losing strength!" Happy said dropping Lucy.

Then Lucy fell into the ocean as she said "YOU DAMN CAT!"

When she fell into the ocean, she saw her keys that was whipped away by Boris's magic.

_Ah! There's my key!_ Lucy thought as she swam to her keys that is stuck on the rock in the ocean.

_Got it! _Lucy thought as she went up to the surface and summoned Aquarius.

"Ok! Aquarius send a big wave to that ship over there!" Lucy commanded hoping that she would do it but the opposite.

"Tch, don't ever drop the key again you hear me?!" Aquarius said looking annoyed.

"FISH!" Happy said with his eyes gleaming.

Then Aquarius summoned a huge wave from her vase and carried the ship to the docks.

But sadly Lucy was also caught. "AHHH!" Lucy said as she was being swept away.

When she landed on the shore, Aquarius said that she was meeting with her boyfriend and closed the gate.

"Wait what about Natsu!" Lucy yelled as there was a explosion in the ship.

"Don't worry!" Happy said, "Because Natsu is a wizard, Aye!"

"EH!?" Lucy said shocked.

There was smoke covering Natsu and when it was cleared Natsu had a glare.

Everyone was scared and even more shocked when Natsu took off his red jacket(?)

There was a mark on his right(?) shoulder that represents Fairy Tail.

"Hey boss I think I recognize him that pink spiky hair, that white scarf around his neck, I-It's the real Salamander!" one of Bora's men said.

"Hey if I'm Salamander, then WHO ARE YOU?" Natsu said with anger.

Then Bora started to use his magic and the purple flames went to Natsu.

But then Natsu was EATING the purple flames?!

"WHAT?! HE'S EATING THE FLAMES!?" Everyone said.

"What's going on?!" Lucy said.

"Natsu uses dragon slayer magic." Happy said. "It gives him the ability like the dragons."

"Ugh, you called this fire well it stinks." Natsu said, "Well thanks for the meal." As he was getting into battle stance.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he breathe in and roar out a huge gigantic fire coming straight from his mouth.

As the ship was exploded Lucy and Happy was being carried away by the explosion and landed on the ground.

"Ouch!" Lucy said as she landed.

Then a hand was in front of her.

When she looked up it was Natsu.

"Don't you want to go to Fairy Tail?" Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Ok!" Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu hand.

The chapter ended with Natsu looking at Lucy with a small grin on his face, Happy flying with them, Lucy smiling at Natsu while grabbing his hand and running away from the guards that was chasing after them.

**SORRY I WAS LATE! Wait was I late oh well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it was all messed up because it has been a long time since I watched episode 1 so I'M VERY SORRY! ALSO I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS BUT DON"T WORRY! I HAVE MORE IDEAS NOW! AND LUCY FINALLY CAME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! BE NICE! READ MY OTHER STORIES AND,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! But be nice.**

**(Note) Yeah Natsu overcame his sickness a long time ago and I will try to make chapter 7. Oh yeah Natsu also got more mature before.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After that night, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went inside the guild.

Lucy was nervous when she entered the guild thinking nervous thoughts.

_WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WILL THEY LET ME IN THE GUILD?! AHHH WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO?! I'M PANICKING NOW AHHH!_ Lucy thought.

Lucy stops panicking when she saw the faces of the people in the guild.

They were whispering to each other and looking at Lucy.

_EH!? Do I have something in my face?_ Lucy wondered.

But then realized that they were talking about Natsu, saying things like 'Oh so he's back huh?' 'But he rarely comes here, right?'.

_What's with them?_ Lucy thought.

Then Natsu stopped walking for some reason and Lucy looked at Natsu, then in front of her.

There was a black haired man standing in front of Natsu.

"Fight me Natsu Dragneel!" the man said pointing at Natsu.

"No your wasting my time," Natsu said glaring. " **So. Move. It.**"

The people in the guild was surrounding the two people. (with Lucy and Happy behind Natsu)

"Tch! Whatever!," the man said as he put his hands together. "ICE MAKE, LANCE!"

There was ice shooting toward Natsu and Lucy was panicking.

"Watch-" Lucy said but was interrupted.

"I told you that I don't have **time for you!**" Natsu said as there was smoke surrounding Natsu after the ice hit Natsu.

"Ha! Just so you know I've improved a lot!" the man said smirking.

Lucy was scared and worried for him.

"It's okay! Aye!" Happy said smiling.

"H-How is it okay?!" Lucy said panicking.

"Look!" Happy said pointing where Natsu was.

The smoke was cleared and there was Natsu still standing with no scratches at all!

Lucy, the man and everyone in the guild was shocked.

"H-H-How can it be?! IMPOSSIBLE! My magic should have been stronger NOW!" he said looking at Natsu.

Then Natsu walked holding Lucy's wrist and was being dragged and Happy flying along with them.

"H-Hey w-wait a minute!" Lucy said as Natsu was pulling her wrist with him and was walking toward past the black haired man.

Then there was a huge MONSTAER IN THE GUILD!?

Lucy was shocked and scared at the same time.

But then it shrunk down to…

A SMALL GRANDPA!?

Lucy's eyes popped out.

"H-Hey Natsu!" Lucy started to say.

But when she turned around Natsu was… GONE?!

"EH?! Where is he?!" Lucy said.

"Hmm, so are you a wizard?" the grandpa said.

"Um, yeah! And I'm a Celestial wizard!" Lucy said smiling.

"Oh! And I'm Makarov this guild's master!" Makarov said.

_EH?! HE'S THE MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL?! _Lucy thought surprised.

"Hmm so you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov said looking at Lucy.

"Yes!" Lucy said excited.

"Then, MiraJane!" Makarov said.

"Yes Master?" A girl said walking toward Master.

Lucy was shocked.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU ARE THE MIRAJANE IN SORCERER MAGAZINE?!" Lucy shouted in shock as she pointed to the girl with white hair and was wearing a red dress.

"So MiraJane I would like you to give this girl the guild's stamp so she can join Fairy Tail please." Makarov said as he walked away.

"Yes." MiraJane said getting the stamp.

"So, what color do you want and where?" MiraJane said to Lucy smiling.

"Umm I want a pink color on my left(?) hand please!" Lucy answered.

"Sure!" MiraJane said as she stamped Lucy's left(?) hand.

"Wah!" Lucy said as she looked at the stamp.

"Ah! I forgot about Natsu!" Lucy said as she was going to search for Natsu.

"Hey!" someone said.

Lucy turned around.

There was a woman who had long red hair and was wearing a armor with a blue skirt.

"So you're the new girl who joined the guild huh?" she said.

"Umm, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Ezra, Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

There was a long sigh behind them and they turned around to see the black haired man who tried to fight Natsu, he looked like he had lost his soul.

Ezra and Lucy sweat dropped.

"H-Hey Gray! Why do you look so down?" Ezra asked.

"Ugh! I lost against to Natsu AGAIN FOR THE 1000TH TIME!" Gray said with more dark aura around him.

"Umm Gray."

"What?"

"Your clothes." Erza said pointing at Gray while looking away along with Lucy who was blocking her eyes.

"UWAHH!" Gray said while putting on his own clothes.

After he put on his clothes, MiraJane also joins in the conversation.

"So.. What is your name?" MiraJane said.

"My name is…

_**Lucy Heartfillia**_"

MiraJane stared at Lucy with curious eyes for a long time.

"Umm, Mira-san?" Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"Oh it's nothing!" Mira said.

"So…" everyone said in the guild.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

**Yeah.. Sorry I didn't updated because remember the hurricane? Yeah I lost power for like FOUR, FIVE DAYS! Ok so now Lucy finally joined Fairy Tail but why did Mira stared at Lucy? I'm pretty sure you know just by looking back at the previous chapters.**

**So I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED IN A LOOONNNG TIME.**

**SORRY AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hmmm.." Lucy said while staring at the quest board.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira said.

"Oh it's just that I need to pay for my house rent and I need more jewels!" Lucy said looking depressed and sitting on the chair. "I so nervous too!"

"Well there must be something that has the right job for you." Mira said.

"Hmm" Lucy said while looking at Mira.

_I wonder why she looked at me yesterday_ Lucy thought.

"Um, Mira-san?" Lucy said to Mira who was looking at the quest board.

"Yes?" Mira said while smiling.

"Yesterday why did you stare at me?" Lucy asked. "Did I have something on my face?"

Mira froze.

"Ummmm.. I-It's n-not o-of a big deal Lucy!" Mira stuttered.

"Your lying." Lucy said being obvious that Mira was lying.

"Oh all right I will tell you." Mira said. "But it needs to be somewhere secret okay?"

"Sure! Just come to my house this night okay." Lucy said.

"Okay then bye!" Mira said.

It was night time and Lucy was writing her novel/stories until the doorbell rang.

Lucy opened the door and saw MiraJane and let her come in.

"So can you please tell me why you were staring at me yesterday?" Lucy asked while making some tea.

"Well it's a long story." Mira said while she was sitting on the floor.

"I don't mind at all!" Lucy said while sitting on the floor giving Mira her tea on the table.

Mira started her story.

"Hmm about seven years ago and Natsu was joining the guild that day. Natsu said that he wanted to join the guild because his dragon/father abandoned him." she started.

"EH!? A DRAGON?!" Lucy said really shocked.

"Yep a dragon!" Mira said.

"But back then I said that dragons are a myth and then Natsu got me angry so… Erza, Gray, and I started to use our magic on him but he had no scratches at all! We were so shocked." Mira continued.

"So he was even powerful at that time!" Lucy said in awe.

"Yeah so the master wanted to fight him because he was so interested. So they started their match at night was it? But Natsu fell asleep for FIVE hours." Mira said smiling and closing her eyes while drinking her tea again.

"But what does this have to do with you staring at me, Mira-san?" Lucy asked.

"Well when Natsu woke up, he said a name, _your_ name…

_Lucy._" Mira said.

"Eh?! But how would know my name?! I didn't meet him when I was little!" Lucy said looking confused. "Beside, it's probably someone else he was talking about."

"Exactly." Mira said. "I thought you know him since childhood, but when you started to look confused, I realized that you weren't that girl Natsu talked about."

"Eh? Natsu talked about that girl? What did he said?" Lucy asked looking at Mira with curious eyes.

"Well.. About that I can't tell you, I'm so sorry!" Mira said.

"Eh, Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because, it's more like a secret and Natsu only told me about "Lucy"." Mira said apologizing to Lucy.

"Well I'm not going to ask if it's a secret!" Lucy said while smiling.

"Really?! Thank you Lucy!" Mira said while she was standing up.

Then Lucy and Mira walked to the door and opened the door.

"Then see you tomorrow Mira!" Lucy said while Mira was walking out.

"See you tomorrow Lucy!" Mira said as she waved her hand and walked away.

Lucy was started to become tired so she turned off the lights and went to her bed, sleeping under her bed covers dreaming.

But the girls didn't know that there was someone outside Lucy house/apartment, listening to the story.

It was Natsu.

But when Lucy turned off the lights, Natsu went away looking at a photo in his hands.

**I don't know if this is short, so… SORRY if it's short! (I panic a lot of times) Mira finally told Lucy about some of Natsu but not about "Lucy". But why was Natsu standing outside of Lucy's house/apartment? And what does the picture show?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU KNOW THE ANIME SHOWS I WATCHED! SO….**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(Note) I decided to make another chapter because of the hurricane and fro not updated for so long to the people who likes this story.**

**Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter is boring so…**

**I'M SORRY AND TRY TO MAKE A BETTER CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was morning and Lucy was looking at the quest board again.

"Sigh there's nothing to do!" Lucy said annoyed.

"Hey Lucy! You want to come with me and Gray to a mission?" Erza asked as she walked to Lucy.

"EH!? REALLY!?" Lucy said happily.

"Sure." Erza said.

"But what's the mission?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… according to the quest paper, it says to escort a noble lady to her uncle's house and it takes about-"

"NEVERMIND THAT HOW MUCH WILL WE BE PAID?!" Lucy yelled with gleaming eyes.

"It's 950,000 jewels." Erza said.

"EH?! 950,000 JEWELS JUST TO ESCORT A NOBLE LADY?!" Lucy shouted.

"Y-Yeah." Erza said as she sweat dropped.

"LET'S GO NOW!" Lucy said as she was dragging Erza and Gray who appeared out of nowhere with her.

_(In a Noble's House)_

"Hello my name is Judy and thank you so much for escorting me to my uncle's house." Judy said smiling.

Judy has black hair that goes to her waist and she has blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that goes to her knees and was wearing blue high heels.

"It's nice to meet you Judy-san and my name is Lucy and this is Ezra and Gray." Lucy said smiling.

"Well then let's go then." Gray said.

"Gray." Erza said looking away?

"What?" Gray said as he also noticed that Lucy was also looking away and covering Judy's eyes who was blushing.

"Your clothes." Ezra said.

Gray looked down and there was a slight pause.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray shouted as he was putting on his clothes again.

"I'm so sorry for you seeing t-that." Ezra said apologizing to Judy who was still blushing.

"Um i-it's okay! Even though it's my first time seeing that." Judy said.

"Well then should we go?" Lucy said as she was walking out the door.

"Hm? Lucy?" Erza said.

"Yeah?" Lucy said turning around.

"Where are you're bags?" Ezra said looking at Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy said confused.

"Sigh, You didn't bring any clothes for the trip?" Gray said.

"But why do I need to bring those?" Lucy said.

"Um, it takes about three weeks to get to my uncle's house he lives far away." Judy said.

There was a long pause.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry Lucy-san you can use my clothes if you want." Judy said smiling.

"Eh? You really don't mind?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Judy said as she nodded.

"W-Well if you say so." Lucy said.

"Great now that's settled let's go." Ezra said as everyone was walking outside.

( Five hours went by and they were still walking in a forest)

"I… I'M SO TIRED ALREADY!" Lucy said walking.

"Just wait until we reach to the town right in front which takes about thirty minutes." Erza said looking at the map

"Sigh."

_(Thirty minutes later)_

"We're here!" Ezra said as she turned around.

Everyone was all tired and couldn't walk anymore and Ezra sweat dropped.

But once everyone saw the village in front of them, Gray and Lucy rushed into a nearby hotel dragging Judy.

Everyone went into their own room and Lucy went to her bed under the blankets with the lights turned off.

"Two weeks huh?" Lucy said as she looked up the ceiling.

"That's such a long time though but I need the money for my rent." Lucy said sighing.

_But I wonder who is this "Lucy" Mira-san told me about and why she has the same name as me _Lucy thought as she went into a deep sleep.

_(Lucy's Dream)_

"_Eh? Where am I?" Lucy said as she was in a black space._

_Then the black space was replaced by a image and it showed a woman and a man talking to each other in a town but the scene was too blurry to figure out the two people._

"_Who are these two people?" Lucy said as she walked up to them._

_They looked like they was talking but no sound came out of there mouth._

_Lucy tried to touch the woman but her hand went through her._

"_What's going on and what is this place?!" Lucy said confused._

_Then the space was black again and there was a woman standing in the middle she was wearing a pink dress and she had blond hair._

"_Who are you?!" Lucy said looking at the woman._

_The woman was saying something but nothing came out._

"_What are you saying?! I can't hear you!" Lucy shouted as a light was about to cover the black space._

_Then tears were dropping from her eyes and she was smiling._

_Then whole space turned white._

_(End of Lucy's Dream)_

Lucy woke up and she sat up looking shocked and she was sweating a lot.

She looked out the window at her right side and saw that it was morning.

_What was that dream? _Lucy thought staring at the window.

Then Ezra came in Lucy's room startling Lucy.

"Lucy! Are you ready to go?" Ezra said.

"Just wait a second!" Lucy said as she went outside to where Ezra, Gray and Judy were waiting.

"Geez what took you so long?" Gray said.

"Sorry!" Lucy said.

"Okay let's go to the next place and this time we will use a train." Ezra said.

"REALLY?!" Everyone said as they ran to the train station leaving Ezra behind who sweat dropped.

_(In the train)_

Everyone was sitting down and was relieved that they didn't need to walk anymore.

"It's good that we are taking the train because I can go to uncle's house again!" Judy said.

Everyone was chatting except for Lucy who was looking out the window.

_I wonder what the woman was talking about and why did I have that dream? _Lucy thought in wonder.

Then Lucy closed her eyes thinking about it again.

**SORRY I WAS SO LATE AND I'M REALLY SORRY! I will try to update this tomorrow and I'm SO SORRY! **

**Okay so far Lucy has this dream and a woman was talking to her but WHY?! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!**

**Sorry if this is boring too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
